theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedusa/Annie
History When Ms. Bellum is away, Annie finds Ms. Bellum's lipstick. While trying it on outside her restaurant, she was struck by Black Z-Rays. In her debut, "Sedusa", she was first seen making coffee and trying to impress her crush, Jason, but accidentally spills it on him. Blossom notices Annie's feelings for him which embarrasses her. The next day, she once again tries to impress Jason as she goes in a makeup store. The store lady insists that she try a sample of lipstick, to which Annie refuses. However, despite Annie not wanting to, the lady puts a sample of lipstick on her lips. As the lady goes to get more samples, Annie transforms into Sedusa, who goes on a stealing spree, targeting clothes, makeup, and jewelry. The Powerpuff Girls investigate Sedusa's crimes and find out where she will strike next. Heading for a store, Bubbles goes inside the mall as Blossom and Buttercup are on look out. Suddenly, they find Bubbles tied up and they go look for Sedusa. However; it is quickly revealed to be Sedusa in a form of Bubbles. She then tries to trick Bubbles out of the store (disguised as Buttercup) but fails as Bubbles figures it couldn't be Buttercup as she dislike cologne (or in that fact, dislikes girly stuff). Shortly, Blossom and Buttercup find Bubbles and confront her, who reveals herself. Sedusa tries to make a getaway but is soon knocked out by Buttercup's Piko Piko Hammer. The girls take an unconscious Sedusa to the Professor's lab, and Professor removes the Black Z-Rays. They see her turn back to her originally form and recognize Annie. The next day, Annie recovers and goes back to the shop, where The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum are relaxing. As Annie cleans up, Jason appears in the shop. Jason then admits his love for her as he holds her hands. Annie thanks Ms. Bellum for helping her, who appears confused of what she's talking about but doesn't question her. Personality Annie is a sweet and quiet young woman and friend of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. She seems to be a little shy when she is close to Jason, of whom she is in love. It seems that Annie does not like her plain appearance. As Annie, she has dark eyes and blond hair, which she wears in a pair of braided pigtails. She wears glasses, a blue samue with red trimming, a blue bandana with a pink sakura pattern on her head, and blue shoes. She is very attractive to all men, except Jason. In chapter 31, he sees that all men are attracted to her. When he becomes Sedusa, his appearance changes a lot. His hair is black, green and disheveled, his eyes turn yellow and he no longer wears glasses, his skin becomes very pale and his lips are redder. She wears a purple corset dress with curved neckline, tight to the body, low cut and with a very sexy skirt. Her dress manages to tighten her now thin waist firmly. In this way, his enviable and irresistible body maintains that delicate, slender and curvilinear shape. Toning her broad hips, modeling her huge and voluptuous breasts. To complement, wear long black gloves, pantyhose of the same color and red heels. Her voice changes from sweet to soft and seductive, she is very flirtatious, sexy and somewhat perverted, just as Annie is attracted to Jason, but he ignores her completely and that makes her very angry. Abilities Due to the effects of the Black Z-Rays, when Annie puts on lipstick, she transforms into Sedusa. As Sedusa, she has the ability to disguise herself as others and can use her hair like tentacles. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Protogonist Category:Characters